The invention relates to a method for controlling a device for feeding dust-like or finely granular flowable material from at least one conveying container into a common transport line in which the conveying container(s) for removing the flowable material are simultaneously supplied with pressure and emptied whereby, after pressure relief, flowable material is again filled in.
Such pneumatic conveying devices are known in different embodiments. For a batch-wise filling of the conveying containers, when the flowable material is supplied non-uniformly, and for starting the conveying action as a function of the filling level of the conveying containers, idle time will result which lowers the transporting efficiency of the device. Therefore, an average transporting efficiency for the device will result which is considerably below the optimal transporting capacity of the system. Especially the filling level indicators which start the conveying action are prone to malfunction.
Pneumatic transporting devices for finely granular or dust-like flowable material without filling level indicators are known. In these devices, independent of the respective supply of flowable material, the conveying action is initiated in a predetermined sequence. This operating method is not economical because the device is not operated at its optimal operating point which results in very energy consumption.
It is therefore an object of the invention not only to eliminate the malfunction rate of pneumatic transport devices but also to lower the energy consumption.